A pressure sensing technology refers to a technology capable of implementing detection on an external force, and this technology has been used in industrial control, medical and other fields a long time ago. At present, in the field of display, particularly in the field of a mobile phone or a tablet, pressure sensing is implemented in a way of adding an additional mechanism in a backlight portion of a liquid crystal display panel or a middle frame of a mobile phone; for the design, it is necessary to modify structure design of the liquid crystal display panel or the mobile phone; in addition, because an assembly tolerance is relatively great, detection accuracy of the design is also limited.